


One more drink

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, This shit is upsetting okay, not your grandmas sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy: examine yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more drink

It's that moment that you break down even more than you already have. Standing in front of that full length mirror, ace bandages making you gasp for air even more than your rocking sobs are. 

Depression had run over you in waves, waging war between your emotional self and logical self. It clouded your judgement almost as much as alcohol would. 

So you throw the bottle into the mirror, vodka sliding down with shards if glass that cut your bare feet. 

And you cry more, bloody feet, inebriation, and choking breaths. The boys clothes that hung on your skinny frame slid off your shoulders, and left you wanting I die. 

You manage to tear off the clothes and the bandages before you collapse to your knees onto the silver glass, alcohol stinging your wounds. 

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, you're in love with a gay boy, and you will never pass as one.


End file.
